Memories (e.g., memory devices) are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuit devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory has developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage (Vt) of the memory cells, through programming (which is often referred to as writing) of charge storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data state (e.g., data value) of each memory cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A NAND flash memory is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series between a pair of select gates, e.g., a source select transistor and a drain select transistor. Each source select transistor may be connected to a source, while each drain select transistor may be connected to a data line, such as column bit line. Variations using more than one select gate between a string of memory cells and the source, and/or between the string of memory cells and the data line, are known.
In programming memory, memory cells might be programmed as what are often termed single-level cells (SLC). SLC may use a single memory cell to represent one digit (e.g., one bit) of data. For example, in SLC, a Vt of 2.5V or higher might indicate a programmed memory cell (e.g., representing a logical 0) while a Vt of −0.5V or lower might indicate an erased memory cell (e.g., representing a logical 1). Such memory might achieve higher levels of storage capacity by including multi-level cells (MLC), triple-level cells (TLC), quad-level cells (QLC), etc., or combinations thereof in which the memory cell has multiple levels that enable more digits of data to be stored in each memory cell. For example, MLC might be configured to store two digits of data per memory cell represented by four Vt ranges, TLC might be configured to store three digits of data per memory cell represented by eight Vt ranges, QLC might be configured to store four digits of data per memory cell represented by sixteen Vt ranges, and so on.
Sensing (e.g., reading or verifying) a data state of a memory cell often involves detecting whether the memory cell is activated in response to a particular voltage applied to its control gate, such as by detecting whether a data line connected to the memory cell experiences a change in voltage level caused by current flow through the memory cell. As memory operation advances to represent additional data states per memory cell, the margins between adjacent Vt ranges can become smaller. This can lead to an inaccurate determination of the data state of a sensed memory cell if the Vt of the sensed memory cell shifts over time.
Threshold voltages of memory cells may shift due to such phenomena as quick charge loss (QCL). QCL is a de-trapping of electrons near a gate dielectric interface out to the channel region of the memory cell, and can cause a Vt shift shortly after a programming pulse. When a memory cell passes the verify operation, the programmed threshold voltage may appear to be higher due to the trapped charge in the gate dielectric. When the memory cell is read after the program operation has been completed, the memory cell may have a Vt that is lower than the Vt obtained during the program verify operation due to the charge in the gate dielectric leaking out to the channel region.
Threshold voltages of memory cells may further shift due to cumulative charge loss over the age of their programmed data, e.g., a period of time between programming the data and reading the data, referred to herein as data age. Such charge loss can become more pronounced as the data storage structures become smaller.
Furthermore, threshold voltages of memory cells may shift due to read disturb. In read disturb, the threshold voltage of a memory cell may shift in response to the voltage applied to the memory cell to facilitate access to the target memory cell selected for reading, e.g., increasing the threshold voltage of the memory cell.